AT-TE
Write the first paragraph of your article here. The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) was an all terrain assault walker developed for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. It was also one of the the first precursors of the AT-AT walker. It would later be used on a limited scale by the Galactic Empire. Contents 1 Characteristics 2 History 2.1 Republic use 2.2 Imperial use 3 Behind the scenes 4 Appearances 4.1 Non-canonical appearances 5 Sources 6 Notes and references 7 External links Characteristics "Trampling target." ―An AT-TE driversrc An AT-TE walker being deployed from a LAAT/c. The AT-TE was a multi-purpose assault vehicle capable of tasks ranging from the transportation of platoons of clone troopers around a battlefield to full-scale attacks upon enemy installations. The vehicle performed most admirably in support roles that involved providing immediate cover fire for battalions of soldiers. AT-TEs were often deployed in large numbers to overwhelm the enemy through sheer volume of fire. The rear internal compartment was cramped and contained a number of computer consoles which included a holographic communication system allowing for representations of commanders to be projected inside the vehicle. Troopers were located in the rear compartment with large doors present in the back which opened allowing soldiers to exit the vehicle. A top door allowed a soldier to observe the battlefield from the top of the walker. The compartment was also capable of storing AT-RT's with at least two such walkers capable of being deployed from a lower landing door beneath the walker. An AT-TE was impervious to ion damage due to built-in electromagnetic shielding. Its average speed was 60 kph (37.2 mph). This plodding pace allowed it to penetrate energy shields, a feat that was impossible for repulsorlift craft. Effective in numerous terrains and environments, some models of the walker was even capable of scaling vertical cliffs, similar to the later UT-AT transport.1415 During the Battle of Bothawui, it was demonstrated that the AT-TE was even useful in space combat, when a contingent of the walkers were deployed on asteroids to ambush a Separatist fleet.16 AT-TE schematics. An AT-TE contained enough fuel to stride at full speed for over 500 kilometers and possessed enough scrubbed air and military rations to last its crew for three weeks out in the harsh conditions of the battlefield. Seven specially-trained crew members were needed in order for the vehicle to function properly. The pilot worked the six legs of the walker, while a spotter utilized several sensor stations to ascertain the locations of hostile units and primary objectives.17 The spotter then had to relay this information to the four gunners nestled at gun stations within the heavily-armored hull of the walker. A final crew member had to sit behind the controls of the heavy cannon atop the AT-TE, partially exposed to enemy fire. Ten clone trooper passengers could be held in each section of the walker (20 total). In addition, an IM-6 medical droid was located in the back of the AT-TE for emergency medical treatment. The largest weapon was the enormous mass-driver cannon. This cannon could be loaded with an array of heavy energy weapons and solid shells, depending on the specifications of the mission. The payloads of the gun could range from burrowing bunker busters to heat-seeking missiles to sonic charges. However, it had a comparatively slow rate of fire and variable accuracy. Commander CC-6454 inside an AT-TE. Six smaller laser cannons were strategically placed along the vehicle. Four were located in a square pattern around the cockpit, while two more were placed in the rear to cover the flanks and help secure dropoff points for the platoons contained within. These troopers were essential to the survival of the AT-TE when the walker came under fire from enemy infantry units that were too small to be accurately targeted by the main cannons. AT-TEs on Geonosis. Regardless of its heavy armor, the AT-TE was not invulnerable. A single direct hit by a rocket from a Hailfire droid was capable of destroying an AT-TE,11 and they were also highly vulnerable to air attacks. However its high silhouette made it easier to target by enemies. One of its design flaws was that it was low to the ground, so the turret gunner's protection of the vulnerable underside was limited. The low ground clearance of this vehicle also made it susceptible to mines exploding beneath the walker. This flaw was eliminated in the later AT-AT walker. Special sockets for the AT-TE were created onboard Acclamator-class assault ships. While any Republic spacecraft could transport these walkers through space, a variant of the LAAT/i gunship, the LAAT/c, had to be used to ferry these vehicles down to battlefields. History Republic use An AT-TE and clones scale a vertical cliff. The AT-TE design was inspired by the arctic horny whelmer of Rothana. The AT-TE was first built as a patrol vehicle for mining companies operating on distant worlds, who were in need of a vehicle that could help maintain order. When war loomed and Rothana Heavy Engineering gained military contracts, they revised the design and modified it for combat duty. Following the success of the walker at the Battle of Geonosis and other conflicts in the Clone Wars, Rothana created the AT-HE, AT-AT, and AT-AP walkers to supplement the earlier design. They also began tweaking the AT-TE design itself, replacing standard legs with longer ones on some of the walkers, presumably to increase their gunners' line-of-sight and to more easily avoid obstacles. Additionally, other companies who were inspired by the walker design would go on to create similar-looking vehicles like the UT-AT and the AT-OT. After the end of the Clone Wars, the newly self-declared Emperor Palpatine favored and authorized the use of newer — and more destructive — war vehicles. Imperial use Another view of an AT-TE. During the Galactic Civil War, surviving AT-TEs were still used by the Empire, mainly in campaigns in the Outer Rim Territories.12 The walkers no longer had a primary status in military campaigns, but were sometimes used for additional fire-support alongside larger assault vehicles, including AT-AT walkers and Juggernaut tanks.1819 Some were deployed to backwater worlds like Maridun and Jabiim, where they were used only for logistical purposes and not as front-line combat vehicles. Many of those walkers were adapted to fit new mission roles and planetary environments. Some had parts of their rear side-armor removed, enabling embarked troops to shoot at enemies on the sides. This added to the vehicle's lateral defenses, but also increased their vulnerability to grenades and other short-range weaponry.13 Some walkers had most of their top armor and offensive armament removed (such as the projectile cannon) so that they could be used to transport large amounts of cargo.20 Behind the scenes The AT-TEs are never named on screen during their appearance in Attack of the Clones, but they are named in video games in which they appear. Unlike its successor, the AT-AT, the AT-TE isn't depicted as being nearly unstoppable. During their first appearance it was shown they could be destroyed by a single shot from a heavily armed CIS vehicle, though in video games, especially the Battlefront series, they are far more durable. Envisioned by Concept Design Supervisor Ryan Church as the technological predecessor of the AT-AT walkers seen in The Empire Strikes Back, the AT-TE walker was a late addition in the Episode II post-production mix. It was then the job of Animation Supervisor Rob Coleman's group to animate the CGI AT-TEs. Tom St. Amand, one of the animators, had previously worked on the stop-motion animation of the AT-AT walkers back during "Empire's" production, and was able to offer his insight into replicating a similar look and feel in CGI. During production, the AT-TE walker was identified as "clone walker." Appearances Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Republic Commando Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (First appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars game Star Wars: Battlefront II Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 1" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 4" Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 8" Jedi: Shaak Ti Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron "Hide in Plain Sight" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02 Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01 (Mentioned only) Jedi: Yoda "Outward Bound" "Decision: Cularin" Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines (Appears in flashback(s)) Star Wars Republic: Show of Force Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Hidden Enemy" Star Wars: The Clone Wars film / novel Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (Appears in flashback(s)) Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Downfall of a Droid" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Innocents of Ryloth" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Liberty on Ryloth" Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Holocron Heist" The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cargo of Doom" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Children of the Force" (Appears in flashback(s)) Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Landing at Point Rain" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Weapons Factory" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Grievous Intrigue" Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Deserter" Republic Commando: True Colors Star Wars Republic 68: Armor Routine Valor Boba Fett: A New Threat Boba Fett: Pursuit "Chain of Command" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 To the Vanishing Point Reversal of Fortune Labyrinth of Evil Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic (Stock version and long-legged variant) Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1 Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1 Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic (Appears in flashback(s)) Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man (Cargo transport) Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers (Standard and cargo transport) Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War (Cargo transport) Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy Non-canonical appearances LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga Sith make the best pancakes Sources AT-TEs operating on asteroids at the Battle of Bothawui. Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections The Official Star Wars Fact File 52 (Clone Tanks - AT-TE) Star Wars: Complete Locations Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 Order 66: Destroy All Jedi All Terrain Tactial Enforcer (AT-TE) in the Databank Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Order 66 Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Tactics The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide Obsessed With Star Wars Rebellion Era Campaign Guide (Indirect mention only) Notes and references Wookieepedia has a collection of images related to All Terrain Tactical Enforcer. ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 1.6 1.7 1.8 Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections ↑ Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide ↑ Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels ↑ Leland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 5.5 The Official Star Wars Fact File ↑ Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Liberty on Ryloth" ↑ 7.0 7.1 The Clone Wars Campaign Guide ↑ Leland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length ↑ Leland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length ↑ Leland Chee states that the Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels has the official AT-TE length ↑ 11.0 11.1 11.2 Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels ↑ 13.0 13.1 Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers ↑ Star Wars: The Clone Wars ↑ The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia ↑ Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Downfall of a Droid" ↑ Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections ↑ Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy ↑ Rebellion Era Campaign Guide gives players the opportunity to use vehicles and tools from earlier eras and guides (i.e. CW and TFU books) in the Rebellion era. ↑ Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War External links Walker-Buster on Hyperspace